This invention relates to electronic security tour systems and more particularly to such security tour systems utilizing an electronic tour key which may be configured for either sequential or random electrical connections to a plurality of tour stations together with means for programming address codes in the tour stations and for verifying address codes in the electronic tour key and the tour stations.
Security tour systems in the past have involved mechanical engagement between a device carried by a tour guard and fixed tour stations for recording the time at which a guard passes a particular station. Such systems, in their more sophisticated forms, may involve a transmission line for connecting a security indication signal to a remote monitoring station upon proper performance by the guard of his tour, or upon improper performance by the guard of his tour, depending upon whether the system is a delinquency or direct reporting system. Some prior art systems are subject to tour abbreviation by guard personnel to the detriment of the security philosophy intended by installation of the security tour system.
There is therefore a need for a system which requires specific performance by a tour guard within a predetermined period of time, which performance is automatically monitored by a means for receiving information related to such performance and which may transmit information related thereto to a remote monitoring system. Means are also needed for setting and verifying tour station and tour key address codes.